Slide
by Amber Moon
Summary: I highly recommend reading this fic while listening to the Goo-Goo Doll's song. It works out more.


Author: Raspberry Goddez  
  
Title: Slide  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha&Co. don't belong to me...sheesh, what a crappy world we live in ^_^ and the song, "Slide" by Goo Goo Dolls doesn't belong to me either...  
  
Notes: *grumbles* I KNOW! I always write song fics but it's how I can get the emotion across. Sheesh…gimme a break…  
  
Slide  
  
Sesshoumaru stood before the blazing sun, watching the round and red globe sinking down and past his keen eyesight. The sky looked as if it were on fire, melting the atmosphere with its intense coloring.  
  
//Could you whisper in my ear  
  
The things you wanna feel//  
  
His heart felt like it was on fire as well and it was melting. He wasn't used to such intense emotions such as these and being able to see something that looked close to what he was feeling was, in a way, comforting.  
  
//I give you anything  
  
To feel it comin'//  
  
He turned his head slightly to the left and saw what made him feel so warmed yet pained at the same time. She sat next to the fire that was just beginning to burn. She talked excitedly with her companions but occasionally threw an annoyed glance to the one sitting in the tree. He knew that they fought on a regular basis but it didn't really mean anything, just another lover's squabble. When all their companions had gone to sleep away the day's travels, they would come together and make up. He would watch the two slide into each other's arms, whispering words of love and forgiveness to each other, touching their bodies and joining in their ritual of love making. How he envied and hated the hanyou that held the one he had fallen in love with.  
  
//Do you wake up on your own  
  
And wonder where you are  
  
You live with all your faults//  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted so much to hold her, to be the one that made love to her at night, wanted to be the one to wake up with her beautiful body in his arms, to see her smile for him and only him. He wished so much that he was the hanyou that held her, to touch her body, wringing out moans, laughter, giggles and such from her exquisite lips. He wanted to taste her, to relish how her skin tasted in his mouth, her lips, everything about her made him want to love her until she would go crazy. Gods, how he loved someone who didn't love him in return.  
  
//I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide//  
  
Everyday he followed them, staying far enough away so that nobody could sense his presence. And everyday he watched his love live another day without him.  
  
//Yea we're gonna let it slide//  
  
Most of all though, he watched her do her everyday rituals. He loved to watch her go down to the springs and watch her take a bath, washing away the dust of their day's travels. Her ivory skin and ebony hair dripping wet and it was all he could do not to just join her and savor her body. He always thought that he could steal her away right then and there but he knew that she would always hate him for it. Stealing her away from a life she so obviously loved wouldn't be fair to her. He wanted her to be happy, even if that meant without him.  
  
//Don't suppose I'll ever know  
  
What it means to be a man  
  
Something I can't change  
  
I'll live around it//  
  
He stared out into the pitch black sky and watched the moon slowly begin to rise and illuminate his surroundings. He tried to close off the sounds of the hanyou and the girl making love. They were trying to be quiet but Sesshoumaru's ears could pick up every whispered word and delicate caress. He could hear the hanyou utter a guttural moan and the woman arching her back and crying incoherently. A single tear slipped down Sesshoumaru's cheeks. The droplet burned his skin, never before having cried, and he wiped it away angrily. Gods, the things he would do, give, just to be in the hanyou's place.  
  
//And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
  
May put your arms around me//  
  
She was so beautiful. He wanted to hear her scream out his name, feel her body writhe beneath his and hold onto him, as if for dear life. He ground his teeth in anger. He was angered because he felt that the hanyou didn't appreciate her but she would never leave him. She loved him so much and it hurt to know the simple fact that it wasn't him that she loved.  
  
//What you feel is what you are  
  
And what you are is beautiful  
  
May do you wanna get married  
  
Or run away//  
  
He heard them pull each other close again and drift off into the world of dreams. He waited until he was certain that they were asleep. He made his way swiftly and in stealth to her side for his nightly ritual. He knelt beside her and brushed her damp bangs away from her forehead.  
  
He leaned down and placed his lips against her damp skin, always tasting the sweat of another and love of someone else's but his. Gods, how he loved this strange girl from another world. How he loved Kagome so much.  
  
//And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete//  
  
The End 


End file.
